Susan
susan ( AKA the golden sorceress) is a fan character made by inbar fink (Inbiki) for the animated television series danny phantom. she's danny new sidekick and friend look in her normal from, susan have brown hair, with a yellow hair ribbon,a blue T-shirt with a print of a yellow dolphin, pink pants and orange shoes. in her superhero form, she have golden hair, a yellow hair ribbon with golden gems on it and a costume similar to danny's, only yellow. she's a little bit overweight personality susan is a disturbed ,childish and weird 14-years-old. she's shy and have difficulty in making friends (Tucker , sam and danny are her first friends since kindergarten) . her problems include weird phobias (like baloons and ice), short devote attention spend, obsession with brushing her teeth and a weird way to show that she's nervous, running around in circles and screaming things like i'm the king of the pink fishes and look how i fly!!!. susan is aware of her problems and treat it in humor, sometimes even in Self-hated . she also forgetful,cowardly ,daydreaming and clumsy but despite her many disadvantages, she's a loyal friend (maybe too loyal ). she like dolphins, music ,philosophy ,jokes and greek mythology history she was a lonely girl when she moved to amity park, and hardly befriend with danny and his friends. but it all changed when she found out that her weird yellow gem she have is actually power gem, a mystical item that are made by a clash between two dimensions, and become danny phantom's new sidekick abilitys when it's about art, susan is very talented: she like too draw and she like to play in guitar (despite the fact she can't sing), mostly songs that only she know. her physical fitness is very bad , almost ridiculous. powers since the gems mimic the terms that caused the activating, susan's (that tried to save Danny) suit and powers are similar to Danny's transformation like Danny , susan change by two rings of light-but her's yellow energy beams susan's main attack , they are weaker then Danny's , but become stronger later somke bombs susan can create somke bombs that makes yellow somke trapping goo instead of energy beams, susan can make weird, sticky and yellow goo. ghosts can't go through it, but a simple ghost ray can vaporize it. so she usually using it against weak ghosts. energy shield susan's energy sheilds are pretty strong, and more effective then her energy beams. but she sometimes forgets to use them. Energy absorbtion Susan used to have the power to absorb others' energy attacks and make her own energy beams from them, but they were removed when the writer decided they made her too strong. Relationships Danny Fenton\Phantom Susan consider Danny to be her best friend and is very clingy to him, mostly becuase of her childlikeness and fear of not having friends. Danny likes her, but hang out with her mostly from pity. Tucker Susan got a little crush on Tucker , but he doesn't pay attention to her. Sam Sam's Relationship with Susan is very similar to Danny's , although that in the start she was a bit afraid that Susan's new friendship Category:Danny Phantom fan characters